zxtcgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Darkuri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Z/X - Zillions of Enemy X- TCG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Booster 1 "Encounter of the abnormality" page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sakoyaki (Talk) 01:24, August 1, 2012 Hi, i made some changes again to the template, now we use Card Table instead of SagafTest. and some changes in Set / Setnum / Rarity column. like before we put something like B01 / 001 / R in each column, but what will appear is - 001 - (using templates). i want to ask help to getting image, like that < Rare , and card image that already renamed into setnum, like B01-001.jpg. it seems that you know where to get the image. i will also help uploading. And lastly, i want to know, are you translate the card by yourself, or get it from some site, like freedomduo's :D ? WereborG 09:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) the one with code B01-101, 102, 103, right? for easier management, howw about using setnumber as image's name. so ifwe make gallery for each card or booster, it will be easier. WereborG 12:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) i was going to do that, but we need an admin level to rename image WereborG 10:25, August 28, 2012 (UTC) So... the green's ignition icon is supposed to be jpg? I'll fix them then. Sorry for all the mistakes. Meidunk 05:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiho Yes your right, next time, i don't add a second rarity. P.s: We need more templates, a navigation template for gallery would be nice. But the translation is for sure rigel, ligel is a boy name xD Yes you have a point with it, but Rigel makes more sense for me, it fits her way better. For the Future point we can always rename it back to Ligel :) Wiki Standard Hi, there. I just want to ask if this wiki has some kind of standardization for card names, effect translation, etc. Since I think it would be very helpful if we have one here. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 02:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I understand it since I also do my own translation before I know this Wiki. Guess the only thing we can do for now is completing each set as accurate as possible. I'll discuss about it again later then. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 10:45, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :Also we need to do something with the unused redirects. I've marked some, if not most of them for deletion, but the rest are still admin's decision. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) thx for the warm welcome :) well, I'd like to ask about the Ryoufu Housen effects.... I'm not really sure on how to use it... I've typed my question at the Ryoufu's page, so you can answer it there if you want .. thx a lot About Translation Thanks for reminding about Caym. I stumble upon some cards with exactly same wording (相手は自分の手札にあるカードを１枚選び) in CFV, namely "Voidmaster" and "Dreadmaster". Both cards have been officially translated to English and according to the translation, the one who need to discard is the opponent. Also, regarding Live Recover and Void Bringer.　The Japanese text only said that their effect can only be activated if you have lesser life than you opponent. So I'm going to remove the "same" part from their text, and since most of them have different wording written on it, I'll do something about that too. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 13:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) About the Wiki Sorry for bothering you. I do know what I do here (edits, etc) might be annoying and can't be understandable to some user, but I do it to make the Wiki better. Mind you, but the wiki is kinda messy. For example, two cards have exact same effect, but each of them worded differently here. Or few cards have some kind of name pattern, and again still named with different pattern here. I don't have much knowledge in Japanese either, but I also do some research. Either by using dictionary, encyclopedia, or even looking right at the Japanese language source. As for the flavor text, most of the translation doesn't make much sense either (some of them looks like translated directly from online translator) so that's why I choose to put the Japanese over the English translation. It's still possible to put both of them at the same time, but of course we need a revamped card table, possible like the ones in YGO wiki. -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 04:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Administration Sorry if I this bother you, but do you have any time to do some cleanup on the wiki? Hope you don't mind. :) -- Aeris Ventaile (talk) 05:59, March 20, 2013 (UTC) About Scans I was looking at the card pages and i noticed that all card images, are samples, just wondering is ok with the wikia rules if i upload scans of my cards? Lorick21 (talk) 06:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC)